Fuel
by Sasuke's Everything
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was in a sad state, until one day he met his savior…rnShounen-ai, mild language.


_This is my first story, _Fuel. _Read and Review. Please! I'm begging you! Oh, the story is starting….shhh!_

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai….  
**Pairings**: Can't tell yet!  
**Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto was in a sad state, until one day he met his savior…  
Arigato – Thank you  
Dobe – Dead-Last  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Itai - Ow

Gomen – Sorry

_Italics-_ Thoughts

"Quotes" – Speech

FLASHBACK 

-8 years ago-Slums, 1:00 PM-

"Excuse me, sir. Could you spare some money?" murmured a sweet child's voice.

"Go away, beggar! Your kind is not welcome here!" the man jeered, kicking the small child several times in the ribs, breaking soft skin.

A shriuken entered the man's left temple as he dropped, lifeless.

"What is your name?" said a distant voice.

It belonged to a beautiful raven-haired boy in a mainly blue outfit.

"U…Uzumaki Naruto."

The child's voice was filled with awe.

"Are you okay? You look pitiful. Come with me, I'll fix you up."

Unable to respond, Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, I am Uchiha Itachi, you will be safe with me, kay?"

Itachi smiled cheerfully.

The Uchiha boy picked him up gently, as if carrying a baby, and walked out of the alley, as Naruto fell asleep once again.

END FLASHBACK 

-Alleyway, 2:00 PM-

Uzumaki Naruto was in a sad state. Sleeping in the alley during the day, whoring for beer money at night, his body was deteriorating. Unable to move, he was stirred by a light rain on a foggy morning in Konoha.

_What day is it?_

_Kyuubi, wake up! Kyuubi!_

A familiar growl in his stomach, far different than the all-too-frequent one of hunger, confirmed the awakening of his nee-chan. Naruto tried to stand, but he couldn't move. Blood leaked from his lip, staining the few dollars on his chest, his payment for the previous night. He heard a soft voice.

"Its okay, I'm here to help. My name is Uchi-"

"Itachi? Is that you? Don't…go…please…"

The world went black.

-Konoha Apartment, 5:00 PM-

Naruto was awoke to the sharp pain of a needle closing up his wounds. He opened his eyes and scanned the room for danger, his eyes resting upon a raven-haired boy.

"There you go, you're all fixed up," The boy said, standing up. "But I would recommend staying away from the slums; the beating seems to have taken a serious toll on your body."

"Itachi!" He rose quickly, then doubled over in pain.

The boy smacked him on the back of the head. _Baka. Doesn't he know he's injured?_

"Itai! What was that for?"

"How do you know Itachi?"

"Who are you to ask? You abduct me, beat me, then interrogate me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He slaughtered my entire family."

"He would never do that! Itachi was sweet and caring!" Naruto attempted to strike Sasuke, but was parried instantly.

"You shouldn't move in your current state, dobe."

"I'm perfectly fine…no thanks to you."

"You would be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Whatever."

"Look, I don't care; just… stay here, okay?"

"At least tell me where I am!"

Looking around the room, he noticed no one there.

_Hn. What's his problem?_

Glancing around the room, Naruto grabbed a pad of paper off the kitchen counter, and a pen from his back pocket.

Chewing on the end of his pen, he pondered for inspiration.

Ten minutes later, he had written this:

SORROW is the fire that burns in my soul.

ANGER is the fuel that propels my body.

GREED is the flaw that causes my folly.

FEAR is the catalyst for my reactions.

But LOVE is the string that keeps me here

Can you see what makes me cry,

Makes you laugh, and lets them die,

These twisted words and broken ties,

Minds and hearts, two different things,

Moving to the beats of two different strings,

Full of hate and full of love,

Full of thoughts of what's above,

If we can't fly, why do we try?

Try and fail, or give up and die?

Content with his work, he laid back and closed his eyes, waiting.

A/N: This is rather short, and I'm not sure if I should continue it. Please review and tell me what you think, plus ideas for the future. By the way, the poem is called Fuel (how I named the story). I wrote it one day….


End file.
